Heroes Blood
by peachysnowFan
Summary: OC demigod in here, I'll write summary later. Note that I suck making a title up...


**Hi...uh I started this in English class, so I figure why not have it here.  
I was bored, did not want to play monopoly and everyone else was on a field trip. I figure why not do another cross-over fanfic.  
I hope you'll like this, warning I tend to go off topic so I won't bother making a summary until the story is finished. I'm still waiting for my friends to develop chapters from my other stories. I guess in a week, if they cannot I'll write them again. They said they want to help and they give me nothing...Dx some reliable friends I got. lol  
I am going to focus more on this for a week since I have nothing to do in school since it's ending.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson series or Hero of Olympus series, that belongs to Rick Riordan. I do not own Assassin Creed either, that belongs to I forgot...was it Ubisoft?**

* * *

The bustling mortals seem busy, this weird place is getting annoying, is this a vision or another dream?

A person in white robes slowly stalks its target, a guttural growl been emitted when the target pass through the crowded market district. Blending in slowly stalking even more, the target turn to see an assassin, horrified he tripped and ran. Had been spotted within minutes the person in white gave chase dodging and weaving around obstacles to only soon sink in its blade through the man's throat. The next image shows the person sitting on the ledge from a high tower overlooking across the blue waters. A symbol resembling a triangle is seen, with another scene containing three people in a cave. One of the men died and the other lost its arm, the next image shown a battle and then the same white robe person getting stab in front of everyone. The symbol appeared again but this time brighter than before.

Red markings flash with gold before finally leaving a last message.

A gasp is heard from a women who jolted up awake.  
Her hand instantly came to rub her temple, sighing it was another dream again. She went straight to the bathroom wobbling over each steps for a while till she got her blood flow circulating on her legs again. Staring at herself at the mirror, she was nothing but a business woman with auburn dyed hair in a bun containing a withered poinsettia that latch her hair properly in place. Grabbing a hold of her silver heart-shaped locket with a dolphin crafted at the edge. She try relaxing her shaking hands, repeating that having weird dreams are normal for a demigod or a demigod descent.  
Opening the cabinet she picked a bottle of one of her homemade herbal medicine to calm the unfortunate headache.

She not related to Apollo, but she's pretty good making her own medicine. She always carry some if she ran out of ambrosia and nectar to heal. Although she can always jump into a body of water in case or spray herself with it. She knows due to her mother may had said 'Athena always have a plan' she doesn't remember clearly, but you can never be too careful.  
Walking back to her room, she know work starts in an hour depending if the clock is right. She stuff her business cards on her shirt pocket, packed her brand new laptop from her mother that she gotten for her birthday. The laptop almost the same yet not really since the original is special and cannot exactly be replicated, hers have some features that can help her mostly on survival for when she need to start a new life. She stuff in her fortune-telling cards gifted from her aunt and place many sharpen pencil in places she can carry.  
She may have a weapon from her father and mother, but to normal mortals she can't stab them in self-defense with a knife or sword, or pierce them with a bow and arrow.  
Her old dusty radio been on, paying attention was difficult, but she is aware hearing some phenomenon is happening outside she knows it will be a long day.

A bang was heard from below, she carefully touched her bracelet. Whatever is down there she'll slice them apart, come on she have no time to spare and dreaded getting late. Her cousin will kill her!  
Creeping towards the exit, her eyes absorbing every little thing, so far nothing abnormal. Maybe she is losing it, or she had too much sugar from last night. Then again that dream happen more than once, a frown set on her face. The Athena part of her is saying it must be a sign and she have to find the reason for it. The Poseidon side is telling her be cautious but go with the flow let it take its course. Doesn't really matter she have to wait, her brother and cousin are going to torture her soon if she doesn't hurry up.

CLINK

Few cans fell and rolled across from her, the shadow is moving, a growl can be heard. A hellhound came out and was flying towards her. She activated her bracelet a silver sword form into her hand and she gave an immediate swing disintegrating the hellhound. Well that was lovely now she had to clean up later, groaning. "Great, at least it can't get worse."  
She felt a sharp blow to her head, a dark figure standing next to her collapse form was holding a gun. Trying to stay awake only to get more of a headache and her vision blurring. Coughing out blood that drip from the inside of her nose, she starts drifting off to sleep letting the darkness claim her. She swore under her breath she'll castrate the man who butted her head with the gun.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading :)  
Please Review, and does anyone have any suggestion for a name. I'm bad at creating a name for a character, usually I have to look up multiple website and meanings to look for a perfect one.  
Kay bye, until next time.  
**


End file.
